emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7776 (17th March 2017)
Plot Robert hands Liv a textbook and orders to stick to the same timetable as school. Liv asks if Aaron hates her for telling him about the drugs, but Robert states they can get him help now. He assures Liv that as long as nobody else knows about the drugs, it won't affect the appeal. Robert receives a call from Rebecca but ignores it. Chas arrives back from Prague and asks about Aaron. Rebecca leaves Robert a voicemail when Ross appears and suggests they go out tonight but Rebecca gives him the brush off. Robert tells furious Chas that Aaron has been using drugs and is paying for it by delivering round the prison. Robert explains he lost it yesterday and smashed up the Mill. Chas suggests they talk some sense into Aaron but Robert insists it's better she sees Aaron alone. Bernice is doing Carly's nails when a hen party bursts into Pear Tree Cottage for a pamper party that Bernice has forgotten about. Bernice begs Carly to help her. Rebecca spots Robert outside the Mill and calls him, but he ignores her. Rebecca approaches Robert where he tells her last night was a mistake and she's furious to realise she's been used. Robert asks Rebecca not to tell Aaron but she refuses. Bernice moans to the hen party about her two gay ex-husbands. Carly steps in and rescues things by playing some games. Marlon and Victoria are dressed in St. Patrick's themed outfits. Chas overhears Faith saying she's the boss and demands to know why her staff are dressed like that. She orders Faith out and asks Marlon and Victoria to take down the decorations. Cain asks Zak where he spent the night, so Zak explains he was with Lisa. Lisa comes down the stairs and is annoyed that Zak is making soup until he explains he's only making it for himself. Chas makes arrangements to visit Aaron. She is left full of questions when Robert asks Chas if he can visit Aaron alone first. Robert admits he slept with Rebecca last night. He explains how Aaron pushed him away and he thought they were over so he got drunk. Chas slaps Robert, insisting she always knew he was wrong for Aaron. Robert admits it wasn't Rebecca's fault as he lied to her, but he woke up this morning knowing that he still loved Aaron. Disgusted Chas orders him out of her sight. One of the Hens compliments Carly and is impressed to learn she isn't even staff. The Hen explains she runs a resort in Malaga and Carly would make a brilliant host. Carly states she has a great life here. Victoria agrees to have a word with Chas on Faith's behalf, but finds Chas teary in the backroom. Chas isn't interested in Faith and heads out. As Robert clears up the mess at Mill Cottage, Chas turns up to Home Farm and slaps Rebecca across the face, ordering her to stay away from Aaron. Rebecca explains Robert told her they had split up and he used her. Carly tells Marlon about the hen party and the job offer. Robert asks Chas who she went to talk to. He realises Chas will tell Aaron everything and begs her not to. Chas refuses and orders Robert out of the pub, adamant that after this, there is no way Aaron will forgive him. Cast Regular cast *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Hen - Sarah Conway-Jackson Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Master bedroom' *Home Farm - ''Office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,400,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes